


Search for truth

by WiwilovesJimmy



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiwilovesJimmy/pseuds/WiwilovesJimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der sterbenden Luka wird ganz plötzlich das Leben zurück geschenkt - von niemand anderem als dem Tod persönlich.<br/>Gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Sophie versucht sie nun, die Beweggründe zu erfahren und die beiden stoßen dabei auf eine jahundertalte Liebe - und einen alles andere als gewöhnlichen Engel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search for truth

Search for truth

für Luisa, auf deinen Mörder und meinen Tod

Prolog: Weißt du, was Liebe ist?

 

Luka

Kennst du das Gefühl, benutzt zu werden?! Einfach nach dem Schema: Try it, use it, forget it. Nichts ist verletzender , als dieses Gefühl erleben zu müssen. Wie sehr ich mir wünsche, eine Mauer um mich aufbauen zu können, die mich vor allem Leid beschützen kann. Doch es funktioniert einfach nicht und ich bleibe immer im Dunkeln zurück.

 

Sophie

Angst ist etwas, was man bekämpfen kann. Etwa mit Therapien, psychologischen Sitzungen oder einfach durch Überwindung. Doch es gibt etwas, was man nicht so einfach bekämpfen oder überwinden kann wie die Angst. Etwas, das viel mächtiger und gleichzeitig schmerzvoller ist als die Angst – das Gefühl, sich zu verlieren und das auch noch freiwillig. Ich kann und werde dieses Wort nicht aussprechen, weil ich nicht daran glaube. Und man kann nichts dagegen tun.


End file.
